Amor no 05
by autumn desiree
Summary: Ryoma.Sakuno - Sakuno decides to get her fortune read to see if her and Ryoma are mates. But who read her fortune, and why are such strange things happening?


**Amor no. 5**

**Composed by Chiaki Nozomi**

**Ryoma.Sakuno  
**

_Come with me to the stars and I'll bring them down to you._

"Are you that desperate Sakuno," she muttered to herself, reading the sign again. All the girls at school raved about this new psychic in town and her fortunes. She bit her lip and tried to think of the question she should ask.

What high school is Ryoma going to? Does Ryoma even notice me? Will we ever be together? Am I the type of girl Ryoma likes?

She sighed and braced herself before walking in. The door groaned at her entrance, and a low, raspy voice bid her welcome. A chill ran down Sakuno's spine. Perhaps this new psychic really did have contact with the gods. "Come to the back room," the voice said, and Sakuno swallowed before taking small steps toward the room. "Child, do not be afraid. I'm not going to use your tongue as a potion," she cracked, then laughed at her own joke.

Sakuno blinked in confusion. Potion? Since when did psychics use potions? She walked in and abruptly stopped in surprise. A young woman, not an old lady, sat in the chair. Her skin was dark as night, but her hair and eyes were light as day. She wore a silver gem on her forehead and the part of her hair was marked with what looked like red chalk. Her clothing looked like the robes worn by those greek guys in her textbooks.

The psychic laughed at Sakuno's gaping stare. "Not what you expected, eh? Sit child, and I'll tell you about your love."

"H-how did you know I was going to ask about that?" The woman laughed and shook her head with a smile.

"Girls in love have a distinct feel to them," she explained and gestured to the chair. Sakuno sat, feeling her stomach flip flop in nervousness. Once she sat, the woman held both of her hands out, palms facing forward. Sakuno looked at them in puzzlement. Her hands were covered in a strange tattoo of the sorts, with a tiny, intricate pattern. "Put your hands on top of mine," she requested, and Sakuno followed, confused.

The woman closed her eyes and a moment later Sakuno felt the woman's hands grow hotter and hotter, until they burned like fire. She yelped and tried to pull away. The woman tightened her grip on Sakuno's hands. Her heart began thumping in fear. She yelped and tried yanking her hands away, but the psychic had some sort of inhuman strength. Just as Sakuno's eyes watered the woman released her hands.

"Such an admirable girl," she thought with a smile. "She managed to keep her feelings alive for a man who would not return them years from now. Such a sad, hopeful fate," she continued, smiling slightly at Sakuno's relieved tears. Perhaps she should help the two along and shorten the girl's lonely time.

Sakuno sniffled and stared at the psychic, who had a smile on her face. Just what had happened?

"Sakuno, hold out your hands, palm up," the woman ordered, much to Sakuno's horror.

"How do you know my name?" The woman smiled softly.

"True gifted ones do not need your name or birthday to read fortunes," she explained,  
"Now hold out your hands, I wish to bestow a gift upon you." Sakuno nodded, mind numb, and held out her hands as instructed.

The psychic dabbed her fingers in a red powder and made perfect circles on her wrists. She then reached into her robe and pulled out a small vial with a dark crimson liquid inside. She opened the vial and instantly the fragrance of roses filled the room. Sakuno inhaled the scent deeply, loving it.

The woman sprinkled the perfume on Sakuno's wrists and nodded with satisfaction. "You may leave now."

"That's all," Sakuno questioned.

"Yes. I have done all I can do. Now you must take control of your fate." Sakuno wrinkled her brow in confusion but exited. As she stepped outside, it felt like a million burdens had been lifted from her shoulders. "Now, my child," the woman said to the closed door, "Fall in love."

Sakuno looked at her wrists as she waited at the crosswalk. They still smelled nice, though the red powder had completely disappeared. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. Just what did the lady do to her? She didn't read out a fortune or anything, just that weird ritual... and how did she manage to make her hands that hot?

Sakuno sighed. That was just a waste of time.

* * *

"Did you see her," Tomo prodded at lunch. Sakuno nodded with a pout. Tomo laughed, "Did you get a bad fortune or something?"

"I didn't get any fortune," Sakuno replied, "She just..." Tomo listened to her story, confused.

"But the fortune teller didn't look a thing like you described! She's an old geiser that couldn't tell left from right! All she does is tarot readings!" Sakuno moaned and put her face in her hands.

"Quit lying Tomo!"

"Have you seen Ryuzaki," Yasu said, pointing at Sakuno and Tomo, "She looks different." Ryoma scoffed at his statement. Both girls were annoying, especially the big mouth.

Horio watched the two girls converse for a moment before agreeing. "She looks more... confident? Glowing? Self assured," he frowned, "I can't pinpoint what it is!"

"What, is your two years of experience short in that aspect," Yasu cracked, and laughed. Ryoma chuckled as Horio glared at Yasu. Both boys looked at Ryoma, who ate his lunch quietly. They smirked, seeing a chance, and Yasu asked, "What do you think, Echizen?"

"I don't care," Ryoma replied and continued eating. Yasu shook his head in disgust.

"Are you gay or something man? Tennis can't be your only passion. LOOK," he grabbed Ryoma's chin, "AT HER," he ordered as he turned Ryoma's head toward Sakuno.

Ryoma glared and attempted to jerk his head away, but Horio stopped him. He side glared at both before looking at Sakuno.

He hated to admit it but - they were right.

She looked different.

Ryoma stared at her – her smile looked the same, she didn't change her hairstyle, she didn't gain or lose any weight, she still looked down shyly – what the hell changed? Before he could ponder the subject further he noticed the snickers of Yasu and Horio. He cocked his head to the side and realized they weren't holding him down anymore.

He jerked his head away as they burst out laughing. "Somebody has a crush," Yasu snickered, punching Ryoma in the arm, "You should have seen your face! It was like a drama!"

"Are you too shy to talk to her," Horio asked, "You always ignore her."

Ryoma scoffed, "I don't like her." To his dismay, his friends cracked up again and started rambling about how they would set him and Ryuzaki up. Ryoma ignored their banter and snuck another glance at Ryuzaki. What was _so_ different about her?

* * *

"Eh," Sakuno exclaimed, "Where's the sign?" Tomo sighed in exhaustion.

"I told you already! There is no sign!" Sakuno shook her head.

"I remember the stupid saying and everything! 'Come with me to the stars and I'll bring them down to you!'."

Tomo smacked her forehead, "An English sign? In a Japanese fortune telling hut? At least make up a believable lie Sakuno!" Sakuno opened her mouth to reply but decided against it. Instead she motioned Tomo to follow her inside. The foreigner inside would explain everything.

An old lady greeted them with a soft sweet voice. Sakuno's jaw dropped in horror. Where was the dark skinned lady with the strange clothes? Where was the back room, the table, the candles, the cloths?

"Will you tell my friend you saw her yesterday," Tomo interjected, shoving Sakuno forward, "She won't stop shutting up about some other lady."

The old lady squinted her eyes at Sakuno and gasped in horror. "Get out, you demon," she spat and grabbed her cane and began swinging. "I've had it with your kind!" Sakuno and Tomo ran out in confusion. When they got to the crosswalk at the end of the street they stopped, breathing heavily.

"You didn't see that old lady yesterday, right?" A nod, "And you did get your fortune read, right?" A nod, "Then who read your fortune?"

Sakuno bit her lip in fear and her eyes began to water. "I - I don't know."


End file.
